My Boo
by lakura-chan
Summary: HARD YAOI RikuxSora


****

My Boo

Authoress: lakura

One-Shot

POV: Riku

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Damn.

AN: This is just a little RikuxSora Fic I cooked up, which was inspired by the song 'My Boo' by Usher and Alicia Keys. I do not own this song. Just so ya know. Also this story is YAOI

If you do not know what Yaoi is, or do not like Yaoi, PLEASE ! DO NOT READ THIS FIC!!! Yaoi is male/male relationships, and if you find that offensive, please leave now.

On with the fic!!

_There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming cause  
you're blinded from the start_

Quietly I rolled over in the warm sand. It felt soft, and warm, and it was something that had always made me feel safe. Along with Sora…He always made me feel safe. When he was near, I always felt like nothing would happen, because he would help me. I knew the darkness was never coming back. Not when Sora still thrived.

I had thoroughly convinced that nothing could ever happen to my Sora. Yea. My Sora. That sounded good. I rolled over, and looked up at the sky. It reminded me of him. His name meant sky, so I guess it made sense. The tide washed against my feet.

__

Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo

I snuggled my face into the sand on the side of me, and daydreamed about how warm it would be in Sora's arms…. About 10 times as warm as this sand, I was sure. I took no notice that the tide was almost up to my waist now. My blue pants were soaked.

I didn't know if he felt the same, he might like girls. But I didn't. They were whiny and self-absorbed. Always concerned by their looks. I like guys because they are tough, but romantic. And not so concerned by how they look, but what they do.

I fought for Kairi because I thought that he cared for her, and I would do anything to make him happy. I sold my soul to darkness for him, and I felt it everyday because I knew that I hurt him. When I was consumed by Ansem, I didn't have resistance, and I knew I hurt him. But it meant something to me when he kept on searching for me, for all that time. He at least cared some about me. I wasn't worth fighting for. But whatever.

__

It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright , that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo

Soon I was spitting salt water out of my mouth.I was soaked to the bone, and not to mention I was shivering. "Dammit" I muttered under my breath. It was getting dark too. How long had I been out here??? I took off my shirt and pants, leaving only my boxers, because if I kept my wet clothes on I would freeze. I waded into the water, just incase someone came outside. Once I was a distance from the land, I floated on my back.

I watched as the first few stars blinked on. They were beautiful, and for a moment I was distracted from my earlier thoughts. Soon though, I heard " Riku! Don't you think it's a bit late for a swim??? " I looked to the side of where I was floating, and saw Sora standing there, looking at me. I smirked, and said "No I don't. " He sighed and to my surprise he began to undress and then I heard a splash, as he dove in.

I wasn't expecting him to come in with me.

__

I loved you when we were younger you were mine  
And when I see from time to time I still feel like,  
And if I see you no matter how I try to hide  
And even though there's another one who's in my life, you will always be my boo

Soon he was right beside me. "S-Sora" I stood up. He smiled at me, and said, " I missed you. Not many people on this island, since it was lost. Just us, and the gang, but incase you haven't noticed, everyone else is gone." Whoa. He missed me. I was NOT expecting that. I thought he was gonna scold me for staying out late in the cold.

"I'm sorry" He gave me a confused look. "Sorry for what?" I turned my head. "If it wasn't for me, everyone would still be here." He shook his head. " No. I'm glad that you're here. You are all I really need anyway."

I looked at him. He turned his head and blushed. "Is that true?" He looked up, then at his feet. " Well, um yea. "I moved closer to him. "You're not just playing with me are you Sora?" My voice was husky. He looked up; his cheeks still bright crimson. "N-n-no. I've j-just never said anything before, because I thought you liked Kairi, and….I was afraid…." I chuckled. "The Keyblade master afraid of me?" I smirked. If possible, his blush was darker. "Nah . Sora, I need you too. I was thinkin' about you before you came.

I leaned in. "Sora, I need you." And I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. When it broke, He put his mouth next to my ear, and whispered" I need you more, believe me. " __

_Yes I remember boy, cause after we  
kissed I'm never gonna whipe my lips  
Yes I remember boy,  
that you were the one I would grow old with  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Boy I was there and you were my baby_

We were close when we were younger. Really close. But this was WAY better.

He laced his fingertips in my hair. "Riku.." I shushed him with my finger. I kissed him gently once more. And when I moved and nipped his ear, he moaned. I buried my nose into his hair. It smelled good. Like… Salt water, and…. Bananas. Yea, bananas. Weird huh? But that was just fine with me.

He put his face in the crook of my neck, and kissed there, and then kissed my cheek. I moved my face out of his hair, and captured his lips again. I moved my tongue along his lips, and he opened them. I slid it inside, to be greeted by immense warmth. It felt so good, I was about to melt right there. Soon though, his tongue gently twirled with mine, and his tongue pushed mine back to enter my own mouth.

__

It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright , that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo

I wrapped my arms under his, and began to massage his back. He let out a long moan through the kiss. "Riku….." I moved down to above his boxers, and then back up again. He sank in my arms, and I sat down with him. "Sora? You ok?" He nodded his head. He brought his lips to mine, and quickly deepened it. His fingers traced all the lines on my face, and it was my turn to moan now. "Sora….."

His fingers went down, leaving shivers, my stomach, and his fingers swirled briefly around my navel. Then they rested at the top of my boxers. I put one hand on his, and together we pushed them down. I released my hand from his, and did the same with him. I grabbed him close. The friction was there. I moaned in my throat. Soon I walked behind him, my body creating ripples in the water. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he began to hum.

__

"It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
And see from time from time I still feel like(my boo)  
See no matter how I try to hide  
(it's alright now, it's okay)  
even though there was another one in my life  
you will always be my boo"

I slowly rocked him to the rhythm, creating a small dance, and a rhythm I could use later. He clasped onto my arms that were grasped around his waist. He continued to hum the song. It was a really nice song. Perfect, if Sora was singing it.

When he broke the song, it was because he moaned. I was trying to resist the urge to grind , but it didn't work. "Riku…Please…" I kissed behind his ear. "Ok, if you're ready." I pulled away slightly, and had him kneel in the water. He trembled a little. And then I did it. I tried to be gentle, but the previous month's sexual tension was built up to high. He cried out. I pulled up as close to his face as I could, and hummed where he left off.

"_My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo,_ _My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo_

it's alright _, that's okay  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo"_

he moaned out, and nodded . I pulled out, and thrust back in. He hissed. He huffed out:" It …hurts…but I …pant love it…" I smiled. "I'm glad." After a few more thrusts, he was finally used to it. I thrust a little harder this time, and I took him in my hand. I pumped slowly, and I traced my fingers up and down the shaft. He moaned, and when I thrust once more, he moaned out. I hit the spot. After a little more pumping, and little more thrusting, I was barely holding onto reality. It was just the stars. I exploded, and I could feel in my hand that he was in the same state. In unison, we cried out each other's names. "Riku!" "Sora!"

__

It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright _, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo_

Panting, I pulled out, and pulled Sora up before he drown. Drowsily, I dragged him up on the shore, where there was still water, but it was so shallow, that you could lay in it, and it wouldn't drown you.

I laid down, and wrapped my arms around him. He snuggled into them.

"You will always, be my Boo"

END


End file.
